Chaddy Day Care
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sonny's off for a day at the day care centre, and Chad goes along, hoping to get close to her. But will things turn out the way he hopes? CHANNY ONE SHOT


**Hey hey, what do ya say? Well, I am here with another one-shot, just coz I had inspiration the other day in bed. Yeah, it was weird. And then my brother got involved and helped me with a story for the first time since I joined Fanfiction. So yeah, don't blame me for half of the things that happen to Chad in this one.**

**Oh, speaking of my brother, he insisted on being a character in this one. Look out for Adam… that's him :) **

**Okay, I know point A and B in this one-shot, but I don't know the inbetweeny bits… wish me luck ;)**

**Disclaimer-: Me: Must I?**

**Random person: Yes.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Sonny With A Chance, or So Random (which was awesome, in my opinion :P) I also don't own Duplo, or anything else I may mention. All I own is this story plotline and the words. **

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaddy Day Care<strong>_

Sonny Munroe… a born carer. She wondered around her room, grinning the famous grin that she was known for while collecting a whole bunch of stuff that amused her into a cardboard box labelled 'day care stuff'. She had her iPod earplugs in and was humming along to a random happy song. She was so busy with whatever she was doing that she didn't notice the self-proclaimed greatest actor of his generation show up, leaning against the door with his signature smirk.

How Chad loved watching Sonny be Sonny. Everything she did would make his heart soar a little – when she laughed, he had to try really hard not to laugh or smile with her, and when she cried, he had to blink back the tears because CDC doesn't cry… especially not for a Random. He knew that it was a very bad idea to do that – to show that he cared for Sonny, to show his true affections. He wasn't dumb enough to not know that someone would probably kill him if he did – maybe his cast, maybe her cast, maybe the girl herself. No, he was perfectly happy admiring the little ball of Sonshine from a distance.

When Sonny finally noticed her rival, her mood flattened a little. At least, that's what she pretended – she was sort of an actress, after all. And pretending she hated Chad's guts was a habit nowadays. She took out her iPod earphones and put on a frown.

"Oh… it's you."

Chad laughed sarcastically. Time to put on the act.

"Wow, Sonny," He said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of funny this morning."

Sonny flicked her hair in a 'don't care' attitude. "You know what, Chad? I'm not gonna fight with you today…"

"Coz you realised that you lose every time to the CDC?" Chad popped his collar. Ah, how he loved playing this CDC persona. He was quite the character.

Sonny scowled at his big-headedness, "No." She said, "_Actually _I have a very important meeting to oversee… well, not a meeting exactly, but I'm going to a day care to do a little charity work!"

"Charity?" Chad asked, and Sonny snorted at the fact it seemed the mighty CDC had no clue what charity was. Surprise, surprise…

"Yes, _charity_," She confirmed, "You know, helping people besides yourself?"

Chad laughed, "Na, I don't do that sorta stuff."

"Why am I not surprised…?" Sonny whispered to herself. Ugh. How she wished Chad wasn't a jerk. She just hated the fact that when she looked at Chad, all she could see was overconfidence and Chabs. She kinda liked those Chabs… not that she'd admit it to anyone, _especially_ Chad. His ego was big enough already. She didn't want to be the cause of CDC becoming even more of a self-conceited jerk-ward.

"What was that Munroe?" Chad asked, and Sonny gulped.

"Uh, nothing!" She said, putting the Sunny Sonny smile back on.

"So… what are you waiting for?" Chad asked after moments of silence, "Go… charitate."

"Charitate?" Sonny asked, shaking her head at the fact that there was no such word. "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Really." He said, "So…?"

"Oh," Sonny smiled, "I'm not going alone – Tawni's coming with me."

"Sounds joyful…" Chad whispered. A day with a bunch of snotty, smelly kids _and_ Blondie? Ugh. How Sonny coped, he'd never know.

Sonny ignored his comment, "I'm just waiting for her." She said, before adding with a squeal, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

It was that moment when her phone blurted out the sound of a song Chad had never heard before. He was sure he recognised it to be Taylor Swift's voice. Well, it was an improvement from the cow mooing ringtone. He had to admit, sometimes Sonny could be so strange… then again, he did like that about her. How different she was to any other girl.

Sonny read the text with a frown.

"What's up?" Chad asked, trying to sound like he didn't care too much but inside he was worrying in case it was something serious like a relative had died. He then knew she'd burst out crying and he'd have to be the shoulder to cry on. Not that he didn't like that or wouldn't do it if this was the case, but if Sonny saw that he cared he had no clue what it would do to him, to her… to them.

"Tawni can't come in to do the day care," Sonny moaned, putting her phone down, "And I don't wanna go alone… I'll have to find someone else…"

Sonny looked up before her gaze landed on Chad and she grinned. When Chad finally caught on he jumped back like he was avoiding a bullet. Which, in his opinion, he was.

"No!" He said, "Sonny, you're joking. Me… help you… take care of kids?"

"Sure!" Sonny grinned, "It'll be fun!"

"_Fun?_" Chad held in a spiteful comment, "Uh, no thanks, Sonny, I have…" He came up with an excuse, "…Rehearsal to get to."

He hated himself for making Sonny frown like she did after that.

"Oh… okay." She said, "I understand…"

She then left the room to go find someone else to go with (or that's what Chad presumed). Chad shrugged off the fear that he let Sonny down at went to his dressing room to relax.

_You're a jerk. _

Something kept gnawing at his mind though. A little thought that made a big impression.

_No wonder she doesn't like you. You say you really care about her, and yet you treat her like crap. No wonder…_

Chad mentally slapped himself, telling the inner thoughts to shut up.

_You never help her, even when she needs it the most. You say you love her, but you don't prove it._

Now that Chad thought about it, his inner thoughts had a point. He really never showed Sonny that he cared, and maybe that was why she didn't like him. But he didn't want her to like him… did he?

He shook his head, laughing emotionlessly. That was a lie – he loved Sonny. He liked… _loved_ her so much (he wasn't gonna lie), and he wanted her to return that love. But… how could he get her to do that? Answer – show he cared. Chad looked into the mirror to see his reflection and sighed.

"Chaddy boy," He sighed to himself, "Looks like you're going to day care."

_/S/W/__A/C/_

Sonny sighed, slumping into her chair on her side of the dressing room she shared with Tawni. Her dreams (for the day) were shattered – no-one was gonna come with her to the day care. And she was so excited about it before…

Okay, so, she couldn't go. Tough luck. It wasn't her fault that Tawni had an important nail appointment, or that Nico and Grady were busy testing out a new video game, or that Zora was pulling the prank of the century on Penelope and Chastity, or that Marshall needed to find his Ma a birthday present. And it wasn't her fault Chad had _rehearsal_ either (not that she believe he really had rehearsal. She saw the face he pulled and knew he was just trying to avoid something). She wasn't gonna beat herself up about not going – she wasn't gonna just mope and think people turned her down coz they didn't want to spend time with her. Even Chad – she was sure he only didn't want to go because CDC doesn't do things for other people. Nope, everyone was just busy.

And it wasn't like she couldn't go if she didn't have someone to go with. Nope, she could go alone! That would be fine!

She grabbed the one of the T-shirts she'd bought for the occasion from inside her dresser. They were baby blue, and had the day care's logo on them (a rainbow scene) along with words 'Happy Day-Care Helper' along the bottom in darker blue. She picked up the box of stuff she had collected earlier to give to the kids to play with, including some Duplo bricks and a few dolls from her own childhood. She then headed to the door of her dressing room and opened it to bump into a heavily padded Chad Dylan Cooper. At least, she thought it was him…

"Chad?" She asked, just to check, and he nodded. "What are you doing here? And… why are you wearing that?"

Chad laughed. He was wearing what Sonny thought was something they wore in Tween Gladiators for protection. The helmet, the shin pads, all that jazz. Only MUCH more. More like he was going to war.

"I'm coming with you!" He said, "To take care of these… kids you were talking about."

"In the day care centre?"

Sonny thought she saw Chad nod, but it was hard to tell with all the padding he was wearing making it almost impossible for him to move.

"What else?" Chad asked. Sonny was confused at Chad's… bizarre new behaviour, but decided to ignore it. Chad was coming with her! Shouldn't she be happy?

Sonny blinked, "…Alright then… but, uh, Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

Sonny tried not to laugh at Chad's attire, "Uh, you don't need to wear all that stuff. They're kids, not baby dragons."

Chad sighed at Sonny's mocking tone. "That said, they _could_ be little devils." Chad pointed out, "And I don't want this…" He motioned to his face, "…To get damaged in any way."

"And it won't." Sonny groaned, "Promise."

Chad groaned, not fully trusting that this promise meant much. He sure knew that Sonny kept every promise she ever made, but could she really control a bunch of rowdy kids and keep his million dollar face intact? He went out on a limb and answered that question with a doubtful 'yes'.

"Come on, Sonny smirked, bending down to his shin, "Let's get this stuff off you…"

Sonny removed the shin pads, the stomach pad, and all the other various precautions Chad had made to keep himself out of harm's way, before finally reaching the helmet. She removed it, smiling, but when she saw Chad's eyes under the metal contraption her heart did a cartwheel. Azure… her favourite shade of blue…

She shook her head, getting rid of these crazy revelations and stopping herself from falling any more in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. He was happy she did so, because it meant the same for him. They were both just relieved to break free from that trap the other had not-willingly put them into.

"Ooh, and put this on." Sonny got the other T-shirt out of her box, passing it to Chad, who eyed it in a concerned matter. Was Sonny Munroe going crazy? Baby blue was _not _his color. Nope, he was not gonna wear this thing.

Sonny noticed his distaste to the clothing and stifled a laugh. This is where she turned on _her _charm.

"Pleeeeaaase, Chaddy?" She moaned, and Chad smiled at her falsely.

"I know what you're doing." He said, "Not gonna work."

She then threatened him with puppy-dog eyes and he gulped. He started to feel awkward, like the air was closing in on him. Those eyes were just too darn cute… _stupid_ cute.

"Ugh… _fine_!" He growled, getting a '_yes!' _from Sonny, "Geez, Munroe, if it's such a big deal to you…"

"It is." Sonny argued as Chad slipped on the shirt distastefully.

"Fine." Chad moaned.

"Fine." Sonny replied. Sometimes, she just couldn't resist.

Chad smiled sneakily at his cue, "Good."

"Good." Sonny finished, grinning, "Now, let's go, go, go!"

Chad nodded obediently, "Yes, Ma'am." He then winked, taking the heavy cardboard box away from her and headed to his car, Sonny following, excited.

_/S/W/A/C/_

"Well, here we are!" Sonny beamed at the door, opening it with a spring in her step. Chad moaned at her overexcited attitude. That didn't mean he didn't find it adorable…

"Hey!" Sonny squealed to the girl at the front desk, who just looked worn out and bored. Sonny guessed she was just a student in need of a summer job. She greeted Sonny and Chad, showing them the 'Butterfly' room – the room they were to take care of for the day.

Sonny opened the door to reveal a room of twenty-something three-year-olds, and Chad gulped. What had he let himself in for?

"Sonny!"

At that moment, a little girl toddled over to Sonny, who grinned, picking her up and swinging her round.

"Hey, Ronnie!" She squeaked to the girl, "How are ya?"

"Good." The little girl babbled, and at that moment Chad realised Sonny and this girl had a bond. Or maybe Sonny and the whole class had a bond. Knowing Sonny and her goody-goody ways, she'd been here before. A lot, probably. She placed Ronnie back in the floor and passed her a doll from the box in Chad's hands, and immediately Ronnie loved it, squeezing the life out of it.

"Hey, everyone, listen up!" Sonny yelled to get the kid's attention, and they listened to her like she was the Captain of the toddlers… weird.

"Now, this here is Chad Dylan Cooper, he's here to help me with you guys. He's new to the _caring _business, so play nice."

Chad smiled, but he was pretty sure he saw an evil twinkle in two little kid's eyes in the corner of the room. They look at each other; both had an evil aura about them. One of them then toddled over. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, and Chad grinned. Ah, the boy had good genes. It didn't work as well as his own did, though. The kid reached for a handful Sonny's Duplo bricks in the box, and Sonny smiled.

"I knew you'd like those, Adam." She said cheerily. **(A/N: Yeah… my brother :P)**

He randomly chewed on a red brick, before looking up at Chad with dazed eyes. Chad smiled – he liked this guy already. The little kid who Chad now knew to be Adam then smiled a little, and Chad blinked. That was a weird smile…

A few seconds later, Adam lifted a blue brick and hurled it at Chad in a perfect arc, where it hit him square on the nose. Chad screamed an ouch, before turning to Adam.

"You little brat!" He yelled, but Sonny elbowed him.

"Chad?" She asked with a little concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"

Chad opened his mouth to yell, to scream, to bring this little freak to justice. Then he shut it. What was he meant to say? '_That 3-year-old kid just hit me on the nose with a plastic Duplo brick'_? Sonny wouldn't care – she'd just laugh and smile and say it was accident, even though Chad was certain it wasn't.

He just shrugged it off, rubbing his nose lightly, "Don't worry about it," He said, "It's nothing big."

Sonny nodded slowly, confused. "Riiight…" She said, "Well, I'm gonna go take care of the girls, do you wanna take the boys?"

Chad gulped at the word 'boys'. He looked over to Adam and his little friend from before, who were still looking at him funny. Creepy…

"Chad?" Sonny asked at the motionless actor, "You okay?"

Chad tried to say 'yes', but it came out as a, "Uh…"

Sonny held in a laugh, "Chad Dylan Cooper… you're not scared, are you?"

Chad recoiled at this silly suggestion. "Need I remind you, Sonny?" He said boldly, "Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing."

"Except spiders and heights." Sonny whispered silently.

"Not little ones." Chad corrected.

"…And kids." Sonny added, knowing it would set Chad off the edge.

"NOT LITTLE ONES!" Chad yelled, his voice raising a little, making him squeak in the middle. Chad groaned, he knew this wasn't going to help his case in any way.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "All kids are little." She pointed out, "Just… try and have fun."

_Fun_… Chad highly doubted that word would apply to this. Especially when another Duplo brick hit him squarely on the back of his neck. He sighed. This was gonna be a long day…

_/S/W/A/C/_

Things didn't get any better.

The two evil kids, Adam and Daniel (Chad had learnt this when Sonny had introduced him to all of them) carrying on with their Duplo bombardment all morning, making each hit Chad in a different place. He was pretty certain soon they would attack the no-go area. Yep, that's where Chad would say they'd crossed the line. Luckily, they hadn't got that far yet…

But, to be honest, this day had gone pretty far. It was way up there in his "List Of Days That Sucked", and it was only half way done…

First of all, the kids wanted to play make-believe… a.k.a. dress up in _stupid_ costumes and 'act out' _stupid_ little stories before someone comes back with their _stupid _juice boxes and they give up their _stupid _little games. You could guess – Chad thought it was plain _stupid. _Not real acting at all.

At least he got something out of it. Sonny brought a grown-up princess outfit for someone to wear, a.k.a., her. What, you didn't think _he _would wear it, did you? Sonny sure did look cute though. Chad was lucky he wasn't involved. No, he just sat back and watched. Besides, she brought no grown-up male outfits (thank God, Chad thought). However, when the juice boxes were brought along and playtime was over, guess who was made to clear up? Chaddy boy. It didn't make it any better that all the kids threw their outfits and (in the boys case, swords) on him. And those swords, though not real, _hurt_.

Yeah, I know, that's not too bad. Surely, Chad was overreacting? He was, at first. But then it got worse…

How much worse, you ask? Hmm. Have you ever had juice spilled on your… ek-hem… _front _while your crush was around? Did the offender (a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed kid-jerk) do it on purpose? Yep, that was the next one. Not cool. He was just glad Sonny saw the juice getting spilled on him… God knows what she would of thought if she hadn't. The bad-boy egomaniac… a bed-wetter? …Ew…

Next, art and craft time came along. Sonny was, as everything, an expert when it came to art and craft time. She headed straight to a set of drawers and grabbed out a few colourful pots of glitter, paint, and random little bits 'n' bobs. Chad gulped a little. Was he meant to get all that stuff all over himself? It sure looked like this art and craft time was gonna be messy…

It was. By the end of it, Chad barely came out without a clean spot on his body. His hair was spiked up and styled with BLUE paint. Ugh… blue only worked on his EYES. It also had hints of glitter and feathers, which just looked incredibly gay. Chad was _not_ a homosexual… **(A/N: Not a homophobe, btw. Sorry if that hints I am) **And it wasn't just his hair that had been involved in the crime (however, the hair wrecked was the biggest offence) – his new designer clothes were covered in paint, with feathers, stars, random shapes… anything the kids could get their hands on and stick on him with PVA glue. Not to mention any visible part of his skin was also caked in different shades of yellow, red, and blue paint, which mixed at one point right on his nose like a psychedelic swirl (how they'd been mixed, he had no idea) to make a horrendous shade of brown-y purple. Attractive? Not.

And yet, Sonny Munroe, the angel, had come out without a scratch – her clothes still looked brand new, her hair looked as soft and bouncy as it did the moment he saw her that morning. He loathed how well she got along with those kids (that didn't mean he loathed _her _of course… how could he hate Sonny Munroe?).

So, after his embarrassment of Sonny noticing he had 'a little smudge right there' (a.k.a. his whole body), Chad ran out of the Butterfly room, kids laughing behind him, and of course, the guy's bathroom was locked. He would've gone to ask the janitor for the keys, but he didn't want _anyone else _to see him like this. Man, he was gonna be locked in the bathroom for a _loooooooong _time…

So that's how Chad Dylan Cooper ended up in a kid's bathroom, bending down, checking himself in the mirror, raking the gunk out of his hair with a random comb he found and wondering how he, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation, ended up like this. And it was all for _some girl_. Ha! What made her so special that he'd down-grade to caring for kids to impress her, huh? You could just say, he was under her spell. Seriously. He felt like he was in a trance. His heart would beat faster whenever he saw her face, heard her name… she sure was different. Different than any other girl he'd ever met… and _way _better.

But at that moment, Chad was just tired, upset, and plain _bored _of it all. when Chad imagined his and Sonny's first date, it wasn't a _play date _with twenty-odd kids staring at them in a scary way. Chad was relieved he didn't have a baby sister and begged that Sonny didn't want kids…

And there he went again. It's all about Sonny. _What's happened to you, man? _He asked himself, _You need to get away from this girl before you say something stupid! _So that was just what he did. He grabbed his coat from the hallway and walked out.

"Chad!"

Someone wouldn't let him though. He couldn't get away _that _easy, not from her…

"Chad! Hold up!"

He could hear Sonny Munroe's heels clicking on the pavement after him, and turned to see her running along, almost out of breath.

"How did you know I'd left?" He asked softly, and she smiled.

"I saw you, Chad," She says, "The Butterfly room door does have a window, you know?"

"Oh…"

"So, why'd you run off?" She asked. Chad shrugged.

"Got bored," He said, "Those kids are getting on my nerves – I'm pretty sure Adam and Dan were out to get me…"

Sonny laughed a little, "Sorry about that." She said, "I think you did okay though."

"Really?" Chad blinked.

Sonny nodded, her bob bouncing a little from where she tied it up to avoid it getting painted. Well, lucky her…

"You didn't yell, or lose your temper in any way…"

_Apart from on the inside…_

"I'm pleased with you." She smiled proudly, "Maybe you'd make a good Dad someday…"

Chad laughed, "If they're anything like those kids… no way!"

They both burst out into a little hysteria fit, giggling and smirking, before they both stopped, sighing contently.

"Thanks for today, by the way." Sonny added, "It felt good having you there… so thanks."

Chad smiled, "Glad to help."

Sonny grinned her known-Sonny-grin, and Chad gulped, trying really hard not to look into her eyes.

…And failed.

Thing is though… Sonny looked into his eyes too. She suddenly felt all hatred and annoyance for Chad fade away, to be replaced with… something different. Something _very _different…

They're both pretty sure they would've kissed… had Adam not come running down the road, telling Sonny that Daniel needed help opening his juice box. Chad rolled his eyes. Typical…

"I'll see you around, Chad." Sonny grinned, before kissing him lightly on the cheek, and then walking off, holding Adam's hand lightly.

_Hmm… losing to a three-year-old… _Chad chuckled to himself, before turning and whistling a happy song to himself.

The perfect end to a crappy day… and after that little kiss, Chad was _sure _he had to get Sonny. His suspicions had been proven – he was in love with Sonny Munroe.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee, yeah, that's it. My attempt at random fluff :P Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Review! :D Or I'll send the Helmet Ninjas to attack you! (Not that they'd do much and you'd probably get away... just review please ;))**


End file.
